The Adventurs of Angelpaw part 1
by Rushingriver
Summary: Angelpaw a curios shecat off to find adventure in the life of a warrior she is faced with the murderous traitor of a leader who does not believe in Starclan to an unwanted love affair. This is part 1 of a long sereis.
1. Analogies

Analogies

**DawnClan**

**Leader:** Leafstar- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Deputy:** Polarpelt- White tom with bright green eyes

**Medicine cat:** Blueclaw- blue gray she-cat with unusually long claws

**Warriors:** Firepelt- orange pelt gold streaks blue eyes tom

Ravenfur- red brown colored pelt tom

Mosseyes- Bracken colored she-cat with moss green eyes

Brackenpelt- bracken colored tom with Brown eyes

Cinderfur- Cinder colored she-cat

Whitepelt- White tom

Snowstorm- black with white tips she-cat with bright green eyes

Rushingriver- unusually light blue she-cat pelt ripples when she runs

Marshfeet- brown and grey tom that can walk in marshes without sinking and getting extremely muddy

**Apprentices**: Leafpaw-brown she-cat Mentor-Blueclaw

Bluepaw- light blue she-cat with silver muzzle Mentor-Cinderfur

Whitepaw- pure white she cat with blue eyes Mentor-Polarpelt

Blackpaw- white with black paw tom Mentor-Snowstorm

Anglepaw- snow white she-cat with golden band around head with blue green eyes Mentor-Leafstar

Stripepaw- brown and red tom with long black stripe down back Mentor- Rushingriver

**Queens: **Spottedpelt- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:** Crowstone- black tom

**TwilightClan **

**Leader:** Snowstar- snow white tom

**Deputy:** Whitefire- White she cat with orange streaks

**Med cat:** Featherstorm- long haired tom snow colored pelt blue eyes

**Warriors:** Mosspelt-cinnamon tom

Whitefeather- Gentle white she-cat

Brackenfur- chocolate tom

**Apprentices:** Snowpaw- black she-cat with snow white paws Mentor- Featherstorm

Mousepaw- brown tabby she-cat Mentor- Mosspelt

Silverpaw- molted silver brown tom Mentor-Snowstar

**Queens:** Brightclaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with bright claws

**Elders:** Longear- tom with large ears

**MoonriseClan**

**Leader: **Riverstar- a black she-cat with knowledgeable blue eyes

**Deputy: **Goldenfur- a gold tom with brown eyes

**Med Cat:** Runningwing- a fast black tom

**Warriors:** Grayfrost- a grey tom with frosty blue eyes

Firestorm- fiery colored tom

Blacksmoke- smoky black tom

Raincloud- she-cat that is always sad brown colored

**Apprentices:** Riverpaw- Gold she-cat with blue grey patches Mentor-Runningwind

Icepaw- white blue she-cat with thick fur and lovely blue eyes Mentor-Firestorm

Mistypaw- a blue-grey she-cat with misty blue eyes and a wonderful swimmer Mentor-Raincloud

Glacierpaw- a grey she-cat with blue splashes on pelt Mentor-Blacksmoke

**Queens: **Windstorm- a white windswept pelt she is a wondrous fighter

**Elders:** Specklestorm- white with black specs

**SunsetClan**

**Leader:** Marshstar- Musty grey tom

**Deputy:** Blackfur- independent black she-cat

**Med Cat:** Greyfire- long haired dark grey tom

**Warriors: **Spottedheart- calico she-cat with distinctive white heart on her right side

Snowfire- snow white she-cat with ice to stormy blue eyes

Whitestorm- white tom

Stardust- a slender, bluish grey with white spots that look like stars tom with a crescent over his right eye

**Apprentices: **Marshpaw- white tom with green eyes Mentor-Greyfire

EclipsePaw- a pure black tom with bright round yellow eyes like the moon Mentor-Stardust

RunningPaw- a fire coloured looking she-cat with grey streaks that look like leaves Mentor-Snowfire

Onxypaw- a abandoned lion cat apprentice found when was a kit, is golden coloured Mentor-Marshstar

**Queens:**ShadeWing- a dark grey she-cat with white marks that look like a wing on her left side

StormWind- a windswept grey and black she-cat with purple eyes

**Elders:**FlyingGlory- a pure white tom that became an elder because a fight with dogs gave it blindness and lost one of his ears to protect Bluestar. She died anyway because a hawk finished her off


	2. Just The Begining

Disclaimer: i unfortunately do not own warriors Erin Hunter does

* * *

I was sitting out side the Nursery with my friends Bluekit and Whitekit. We were waiting for the sun to set so we would become apprentices. "I wonder who our mentors will be," sighed Bluekit. 

Our leader Leafstar then jumped up on to the High Rock and called "All cats old enough to catch there own pray join me beneath the High Rock for a clan Meeting." Bluekit, Whitekit and I raced over and sat in front of the group of cats waiting and wondering who our mentors would be. Leafstar twitched her tail to tell us to come forward and we advanced along with my brothers Stripekit and Blackkit and Whitekits sister Leafkit. Leafstar then spoke "Whitepelt, you are now ready to take on another apprentice. You will be mentor to Blackpaw. Whitepelt, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of quick thinking and speed. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." The two of them walked to the side of the clearing to watch the rest of the ceremony.

Leafstar continued with the ceremony. Cinderfur, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Bluepaw. Cinderfur, you have shown yourself to be a warrior with kindness and a strong will. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice. Bluepaw walked up to Cinderfur and they touched noses. I shuddered I could not wait for my own mentor to be named.

"Polarpelt, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Whitepaw. Polarpelt you have shown yourself to be a warrior full of cunning and patients. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice," Leafstar continued. Whitepaw looked about ready to jump out of her fur if she did not move soon and when she touched noses with her mentor she banged him in the nose first.

"Rushingriver, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Stripepaw. Rushingriver, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of true skill and hunting abilities. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice. Stripepaw looked amazed at his luck on getting the pretty she cat as his mentor seeing as she was the youngest of the warriors. "Mentors look down upon your apprentices train them as your mentors trained you the clan honors all of your courage your bravery and your will to train this clans young cats I hope you will pass down to them all of those traits." Leafkit and I looked at each other thinking the same thing 'were not going to be apprentices'

Blueclaw the clans Medicine Cat jumped on tho the High Rock and spoke "I am getting old and shall soon retire to the elders den. I have decided to take an apprentice and wish for you Leafpaw to be the lucky cat." Leafpaw stood amazed but accepted the offer.

I was frightened now and looked to Leafstar for a clue as to what was happening as I was the only one to not be apprenticed yet I was old enough to be one. Leafstar jumped on to the High Rock and spoke again "I have decided to take an apprentice as this clan is in need of mentors willing to take apprentices. Angelpaw I will be your mentor" I was so amazed that when I touched noses with Leafstar I almost missed her murmur "Do not be afraid my young apprentice," in a motherly tone.

"Come on Angelpaw" called Bluepaw.

"Come on hurry you big fur-ball" she called again sounding a little irritated now. I ran over to the apprentice den to congratulate the others and claim my sleeping spot. Bluepaw sat down after finding my sleeping spot I wondered how I managed to get Leafstar as my mentor normally the leader only took apprentices that showed great promise for warriors.

We all then ran to our mentors. To see what we were doing the next day. Our mentors told us to get some food and rest.

* * *

Authors Note: should i keep this it is my first fanfiction 


End file.
